I just Want him
by emmalads2
Summary: After Blaine leaves for his Broadway Career Kurt decides to come back to McKinley and a certain blonde had been waiting.


I just want _him_

**Title: **_I just want _him.

**Author: **_Emma Smith_

**Rating: **_ T_

**Summary: **_After Blaine leaves for his Broadway Career Kurt decides to come back to McKinley and a certain blonde had been waiting._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own 'Glee' Kurt would most definitely be with Kurt __and Mike would obviously be with me _

**Sam: **_So as soon as you get back to writing, Emma, Is Skurt/Kum you start writing?_

**Me: **_Yes! Of course! How could I resist!_

**Kurt: **_Seriously? A gay guy? For me? Oh you are too sweet._

**Chapter one**

Kurt grabbed my collar and pulled me down for another slow yet passionate kiss. Yeah, I always thought it'd be the other way around but as it is, Kurt is the one that wears the trousers in this relationship. Not that I was complaining, it was kinda hot to see Kurt go from sweet and innocent to rough and the farthest away from sweet you can get!

I don't know how long we stood like that outside of Glee club, tangled in each other's arms but it must have been a while because Finn came out to tell us Mr Schue was looking for us, Kurt gave a little laugh and skipped inside as always I followed behind admiring the petit brunnete's graceful moves and took my seat next to Kurt…where I hope I stay forever, Mr Schue was already talking about Nationals and how we have to step up the game and that's when I had an idea "Hey, Mr Schue? I have an idea." Glee club gasped over dramatically, this was the first time I'd ever inputted my idea's I don't know how they'll feel about this one but it's worth a shot.

Mr Schue nodded and I knew I was allowed to stand up and give my idea so that's exactly what I did, I stood up and said "Well you know how Kurt and Blaine sang that duet for regionals?" Kurt looked sad, he was with Blaine then and a lot had happened since then. Blaine had gone off to Broadway and he left Kurt out like he was nothing. I'm going to have a nice little chat with this guy once he's back, if he ever comes back…Sorry off course. There were a lot of nods and smiles encouraging me to continue "Well…what if we do the same thing? We always have the male and the female leads but…I just thought we could do something a little different" there was a lot of nods and whispers of agreement but then Rachel stood up "Who would be singing in the duet?" I turned to smile at Kurt, who had decided to come back to McKinley after Blaine had left, and nodded towards him "I propose Kurt and me – but you can chose, if you wanted Finn and Mike then you can, it's a vote thing…that's even if you want to do that" I turned towards Mr Schue and saw that he was smiling, that cheeky glint in his eyes "What do you think guys?" He nearly shouted and the rest of the class roared in agreement. Mr Schue turned to smile at me then back to the class "Who should sing the duet then? All in favour of Kurt and Sam?" The whole club put their hands up and I was shocked to see a blush creeping along Kurt's cheeks "I guess that's settled then, Sam did you have a song in mind?" I smirked knowing I had just the right song, not a popular song, not a song many people would know but I knew that was Kurt's favourite type of music. The type that not everyone has heard of.

I gestured Kurt to stand up and whispered in his ear the name of the song then went to tell the song and which note to start on. I'd told Kurt to start the song because I knew how he loved this song, even though it wasn't Broadway.

"It wasn't always this feeling put out the world for a tear in your eye" Boyce Avenue had always been a favourite of mine and Kurt's and I knew this song meant a lot to him, it was the song I sang to him the moment I knew I was smitten. Hear Me Now was Our Song and will always remain to be Our Song.

As the song drew to an end everyone was on their feet clapping and whooping, even Mr Schue looked shocked at how emotional the song was. I guess everyone now knew the song had a deeper meaning than just the lyrics, eventually the Glee club quietened down and Santana stood up "Mr Schue, I would like to propose that two girls sing a duet also, you know…like a double pack thing? Oh and me and Britt should do it" Rachel looked like she was about to protest when Mr Schue nodded in agreement "You're right, we need some new directions in new directions" No one laughed at the obvious pun causing an awkward silence to go on for what seemed endless seconds until the bell went. I dragged Kurt outside and felt my phone vibrate

"_**Staying at Kurt's again 2night? ;)**_

_**San"**_

Santana knew way too much and It was a bit worrying to wonder how she got this information "Hey Kurt look" I said pointing straight ahead as soon as he did I hugged him from behind while snapping a picture on my phone "Definitely one of my favourite surprise attacks" Kurt scoffed and walked away, I ran after him "Hey slow down" I took his hand as if by reflex and Kurt squeezed my hand, telling me he wasn't really annoyed with me. We walked like this to our next class without hassle, we never got that anymore me and Kurt were old news and everyone was over the fact that there was a gay couple at the school.

Yes I would be staying at Kurt's that night, his dad didn't mind as long as he knew we weren't…well…I think you can guess. Kurt and I stayed up all night watching old Broadway shows and something hit me hard in the chest, a sudden realisation "Do you miss him?" I couldn't look at him, not in the eye. I didn't want to see what my heart told me written all over his face; Kurt was silent making my heart lurch painfully. Kurt touched my chin ever so gently and lifted my face up to meet his eyes "Is that what you think? That I miss Blaine? That I want him back? Instead of what I have right now?" I tried to jerk my chin away but Kurt held it firmly in his grasp, Kurt looked sad and this hurt me more than the thought that he might want Blaine back "Don't you feel it?" I could see his eyes water up now and I couldn't stand it, I had to do something and I did the only thing I could think of. I sang Our Song.

I just wanted him to know. I just want him.

**A/N: **_So, yeah…first Kum/Skurt one, tell me what you think._


End file.
